StarClan's Prophecy
StarClan's Prophecy is a series about a cat named Whitepaw and his quest to stop evil. It is probably one of the most action-packed series on the wiki. It is also pretty fast-paced. Books Set 1: Whitepaw's Training Book 1: Into the Forest Book 2: Discovering Secrets Book 3: ShadowClan's Rise Book 4: War with ShadowClan Set 2: Rise of the Traitor Book 5: Life as a Warrior Book 6: Friendships with RiverClan Book 7: Oakstar's Alliance Book 8: BoneClan's Rise Set 3: Shadowstar's Invasion Book 9: Shadowstar's Awakening Book 10: Oakstar's Return Book 11: Dark Days Book 12: Shadowstar's Rise Set 4: BoneClan's Rise Book 13: Flamestar's Attack Book 14: Boulderstar's Betrayal Book 15: War with BloodClanStarClan's Prophecy Book 15: War with BloodClan Set 5: Season of Death Set 6: Rise of Shadows Super Edition Series Sunstar's Prophecy Smallpaw's Adventure Series Book 1: Running Away A Rogue's Adventure Series Book 1: Banished Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Sunstar - Old, golden, tom. Deputy: Snowstorm - Elderly, large, white, tom. Medicine Cat: Whitepelt - Old, white, she-cat. Apprentice: Frostpaw Warriors Petalfoot - Skinny, brown, she-cat. Apprentice: Blizzardpaw Whiteheart - Small, white, tom. Apprentice: Graypaw Skystripe - Gray tom. Apprentice: Thornpaw Swiftfoot - Brown, tabby she-cat. Apprentice: Vinepaw Moonclaw - Black tom with a white chest. Smallfoot - Small, gray, tom. Apprentices Graypaw - Blind, gray, tom. Blizzardpaw - Large, white, tom. Frostpaw - White she-cat. Vinepaw - Brown tabby she-cat. Thornpaw - Brown tabby tom. Queens and Kits Willowfur - Gray she-cat; kits: Cinderkit. Elders Wiseheart - Old, gray, tom; oldest cat in ThunderClan. Snowfur - Old, white, she-cat. WindClan Leader: Hailstar - Large, white and gray, tabby tom. Deputy: '''Cloudfur - White she-cat. '''Medicine Cat: Goldenberry - White she-cat with gray and dark gray flecks and blue, almost indigo, eyes. Warriors Airfoot - White she-cat. Treefoot - Skinny, brown, tom. Leaffoot - Brown tom. RiverClan Leader: '''Rainstar - Bluish-gray tom. '''Deputy: Wavepelt - Bluish gray she-cat. Warriors Pebblefur - Small, sleek, gray, tom with large, blue, eyes. Frostpelt - White she-cat. Streamstripe - Silver she-cat. ShadowClan Leader: Flamestar - Large, battle-scarred, dark-ginger, tabby tom. Deputy: '''Adderfang - Gray tom. '''Medicine Cat: '''Deathberry - She-cat with red eyes and a blood-stained white pelt. '''Warriors Blackstripe - Sleek, black, tabby tom. Batflight - Black tom with white ears. Cats Outside Clans Moonlight - Black tom with white specks. Herbpelt - Old, brown, she-cat; formerly RiverClan. BloodClan '''Leader: '''Boulderstar - Massive, brown, tom. Why they are in the Forest and not in the Lake Well, when I started StarClan's Prophecy, I was still reading dawn, so I didn't know the lake. Now, I know the lake, but I'm not going to change everything, so this is why the clan cats are in the forest: Twolegs started to destroy the lake. Then, midnight the badger, apeared and told them that the forest grew back and everything was back to normal. So, the four clans went back to the forest and continued living their lives there.